


Clothes (don't) make the man

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Study, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Alternating, Team Dynamics, through clothes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Cinque volte in cui un Avenger ha rovinato i vestiti di Phil + una volta in cui non se l'è presa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _ira/calma_ del [COW-T #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55241.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55241.html).
> 
> Non-Graphic Violence = nella #1 un cattivo è ucciso in modo chiaro ma non particolarmente descrittivo; nella #2 si parla di ferite, sangue e primo soccorso.

**#1: Clint**   
  
La missione è andata gloriosamente a puttane. Coulson ha una pistola puntata in fronte, sì, ma non è quello a preoccuparlo – si tratta di uno scenario piuttosto ricorrente nel loro lavoro, tutto sommato; piuttosto, non capisce perché Coulson non abbia ancora spezzato il braccio di chi la sta impugnando.   
  
«Niente scherzi,» intima il tizio col dito sul grilletto, la voce abbastanza forte da rimbombare tra le pareti spoglie della banca fino al suo nascondiglio nel sottotetto. Clint scivola tra la polvere e le ragnatele come un’ombra, un piede dopo l’altro tra le assi solide del soffitto e le dita strette attorno a un fucile di precisione, senza mai staccare gli occhi dalla scena parecchi metri più in basso. Riesce a vedere il sorriso viscido del tizio che tiene Coulson sotto tiro e una vena nel collo di Coulson pulsare lentamente, l’unica nota stonata nella sua copertura da inerme banchiere terrorizzato. Lo sguardo di Coulson scatta per una frazione di secondo agli ostaggi radunati in un angolo, e Clint può quasi sentire il suo cervello processare i dati finché non si rende conto che non c’è modo di scamparla, questa volta. L’istinto di prenderlo in giro via radio, di fargli sapere che è in posizione e che non deve preoccuparsi, è quasi una spinta fisica, ma Coulson ha perso la sua trasmittente nella colluttazione e non ha _idea_ della squadra d’emergenza pronta ad intervenire.   
  
Gli ultimi ordini che gli hanno dato sono di mantenere la posizione e non compromettere l’operazione facendosi scoprire, e se non fosse impegnato in questioni un pochino più importanti Clint andrebbe subito a cercare l’incompetente che ha organizzato questa missione per assicurarsi che non ne gestisca mai più nessun’altra. Chiunque abbia pensato di mandare un agente senza supporto diretto è un idiota che non si merita di respirare l’aria della SHIELD, chiaramente – persino se l’agente in questione è Coulson stesso – perché gli imprevisti esistono e qualcosa va _sempre_ storto, ed è così che la più semplice delle missioni sotto copertura viene compromessa da una ridicola _rapina in banca_.   
  
«Hawkeye, attenda il segnale,» dice Sitwell via radio, in un tono di voce che rispecchia perfettamente l’irritazione di Clint. Questa sera rotoleranno delle teste, alla SHIELD, ed è un pensiero che lo rallegra non poco mentre si inginocchia dietro una colonna e allinea il mirino, in attesa, gli occhi sulla nuca del rapinatore con tanta intensità che è strano che i capelli non gli prendano fuoco da soli. Ai lati del suo campo visivo un bastardo colpisce uno degli ostaggi con il calcio del fucile, dritto alla tempia, e poi scoppia a ridere quando quello cade addosso a una ragazzina ridotta a singhiozzi isterici. Coulson serra la mandibola e stringe i denti in un modo che significa che si sta dissuadendo dal commettere atti di efferata violenza – Clint conosce intimamente quello sguardo, anche se non ha mai avuto il piacere di riceverne uno con dentro tanta fredda furia omicida – e poi annuisce con uno scatto del mento, portandosi lentamente le mani alla nuca.   
  
Clint spera davvero che non decida di fare scherzi proprio ora che ha la linea di tiro libera. «Ho il bersaglio.»   
  
«Bravo, vecchio,» dice intanto il rapinatore, e oh mio Dio non avrà davvero intenzione di fare un monologo da quattro soldi, quel genere di cose è ridicolo persino se fatto da un cattivo _vero_ , così è semplicemente imbarazzante. «Di solito non collabora mai nessuno. Credono tutti di poterci–»   
  
« _Ora_ ,» e Clint espira mentre uno, due, tre proiettili sfrecciano verso il loro bersaglio, conficcandosi senza un suono nelle spalle dei tre complici armati. Quelli urlano, perdono i fucili e cadono in ginocchio, ma il loro capo non ha nemmeno il tempo di girarsi a vedere cosa stia succedendo che un quarto proiettile fende l’aria con un sibilo impercettibile e lo becca in piena fronte, nella croce degli occhi, uscendo dall’altra parte con una doccia di sangue.   
  
Ci sono un paio di secondi di perfetto, agghiacciato silenzio prima che quello cada a terra. Poi, come fosse il segnale prestabilito, scoppia il caos.   
  
Il resto del team di soccorso irrompe nella stanza per prendere in custodia i tre rapinatori feriti mentre i paramedici tentano di occuparsi degli ostaggi rimasti, e tra le urla e gli ultimi strascichi di panico Clint osserva la scena – e Coulson, che si guarda intorno con gli occhi accesi del sacro fuoco della giusta vendetta, ma che non riesce a liberarsi della paramedica che sta cercando di trattenerlo per un controllo abbastanza a lungo per andare a fare il culo a chi se lo merita. Dopo un paio di minuti è come se si sgonfiasse, posticipando la sfuriata a momenti più opportuni, e si siede per subire il check-up di buon grado. Gli controllano le pupille e gli fanno domande inutili e gli mettono una coperta sulle spalle che lo rende semplicemente adorabile, sul serio, peccato che non ci siano in giro macchine fotografiche per immortalare il momento, poi gli passano una trasmittente nuova. Clint ha la decenza di aspettare almeno un minuto prima di aprire un canale privato e prenderlo in giro. «Tutto bene laggiù, signore?»   
  
Coulson fa il più piccolo dei sospiri e alza per un attimo gli occhi, prima di ricordarsi che non riuscirebbe mai a trovare il suo nascondiglio e abbassarli. «Affermativo,» dice, la voce stanca, passandosi una mano sul viso per massaggiarsi le tempie. La ritrae di scatto e la fissa, confuso dalle macchie scarlatte che ci trova, prima di abbassare lentamente gli occhi sulla propria camicia bianca, completamente coperta di schizzi di sangue. Clint si sentirebbe persino in colpa – poteva evitare di colpirlo alla testa, dopotutto, ma dall’alto hanno ordinato di fare fuori il capo della banda, e il tizio che ha ucciso, sinceramente, non gli stava granché simpatico – se non vedesse Coulson mormorare _era un Armani_ con una ruga di frustrazione tra le sopracciglia.   
  
«La prossima volta ci vada più piano, però, agente,» dice, la voce ad un soffio dall’essere petulante.   
  
«La prossima volta lasci detto di farmi portare l’arco, _agente_.»   
  
  
  
**#2: Natasha**   
  
Quando arriva, Coulson la sta aspettando con le mani appoggiate in vita ed un cipiglio vagamente irritato, e vedendolo così capisce perché Fury continui ad insistere che sarebbe stato un perfetto maestro d’asilo.   
  
«È in ritardo,» la sgrida, alzando un sopracciglio. Natasha scrolla le spalle e supera agilmente i corpi esanimi che le intralciano il passaggio per raggiungerlo. Un paio di sicari all’ingresso l’hanno trattenuta più del previsto, ma a giudicare dal numero di guardie armate fino ai denti che ingombrano il corridoio, Coulson non deve aver sentito troppo la sua mancanza.   
  
«La Squadra Alfa è sul tetto,» dice, ignorando il rimprovero. Considerando che Coulson è abituato a lavorare con _Clint_ , ha un gran fegato a prendersela con lei per un paio di minuti di ritardo. Coulson abbandona le braccia lungo i fianchi con un sospiro di scuse, annuisce e le passa un fucile di precisione raccolto dalla pila di armi abbandonate ai suoi piedi.   
  
Ah, quell’uomo sì che sa come conquistare una donna.   
  
Si fa scivolare l’arma a tracolla e poi si china ad esaminare l’automatica stretta tra le dita di uno dei corpi a terra – una delle sue si è inceppata quando l’ha usata per rifare la dentatura ad un gentiluomo che si era avvicinato troppo, e quelle delle guardie di questo posto non sono per niente male. Niente a che vedere con quelle della SHIELD, ma ci si accontenta.   
  
Coulson è occupato a borbottare nella sua trasmittente, e quando Natasha si rialza con due luccicanti pistole nuove le fa cenno di mettersi in moto.   
  
È solo quando fa i primi passi che si accorge della gamba.   
  
«Coulson.»   
  
Lui, cocciuto bastardo che non è altro, continua a camminare e ignora lei, i suoi richiami, e le inconfondibili impronte rosse che sta lasciando per tutto il corridoio.   
  
«Non costringermi a fermarti con la forza.»   
  
A questo si ferma, perché Natasha non scherza e lui lo sa, ma non dà altro segno di voler collaborare, restando impalato a fissare il muro dritto davanti a sé con uno sguardo di puro fastidio, mentre attorno alla sua gamba sinistra si forma, goccia dopo goccia, una piccola pozza di sangue.   
  
E lui credeva di poter far finta di niente _con lei_?   
  
«Da quanto?»   
  
«Non è–»   
  
«Da quanto?»   
  
Coulson sospira, come se fosse _lui_ la persona ragionevole che si trova a dover parlare con un bambino di cinque anni. «Dall’imboscata al secondo piano, un colpo fortunato, di striscio. La mia gamba funziona perfettamente, agente, perciò se adesso potessimo continuare la missione e–»   
  
Natasha gli fa lo sgambetto, e Coulson _cade_.   
  
Quanto sangue ha perso, l’idiota, per essere ridotto così?   
  
«Fammi vedere,» ordina, accucciandosi al suo fianco. Coulson si alza a sedere e cerca di guardarla male, ma Natasha ne ha abbastanza di gente stupida che non fa mai quello che le viene detto e la sua pazienza è sempre più provata – cosa che deve vedersi chiaramente anche sulla sua faccia, perché dopo un’altra occhiataccia di circostanza Coulson si decide a mostrarle la gamba.   
  
La ferita di striscio è in realtà un colpo che gli ha passato da parte a parte la coscia, ma non è solo chi ha sparato ad essere stato fortunato, visto che il proiettile ha mancato l’arteria e anche il muscolo sembra essere a posto. Un giorno la fortuna di quest’uomo finirà e allora dovrà mettersi una dannata divisa in kevlar, se vuole accompagnare i suoi agenti in missione, ma evidentemente quel giorno non è ancora arrivato.   
  
«Sopravvivrai,» dice, in tono asciutto, e prima che Coulson possa dedicarle una delle sue preziose frecciatine aggiunge: «Ma dobbiamo fermare l’emorragia.»   
  
«Non ce n’è bisogno.»   
  
Natasha alza un sopracciglio.   
  
Coulson sostiene il suo sguardo con la determinazione di un uomo che è abituato a litigare un giorno sì e uno no con Nick Fury, ma Natasha è la partner di _Clint_. Alla fine, con un gesto secco del capo, Coulson annuisce sconfitto.   
  
Natasha tira fuori un coltello.   
  
«Non ci pensare.»   
  
«In nome di Dio, Coulson,» dice, calma, controllata, letale, «se non mi lasci fare quello che devo fare giuro che riprenderai conoscenza _tra un mese_.»   
  
Quando squarcia in due la gamba dei suoi pantaloni per arrivare a controllare la ferita, è sicura di sentirlo trattenere un gemito. Quante storie, erano rovinati comunque.   
  
  
  
**#3: Tony**   
  
« _Signore, l’agente Coulson richiede la sua presenza._ »   
  
«Mh?»   
  
C’è _qualcosa_ che gli sfugge. Sono due giorni che sbatte la testa contro questo progetto, ormai più letteralmente che metaforicamente, purtroppo, e non riesce a capire come implementare la velocità di volo dell’armatura, ed è così _frustrante_ – Jarvis ha rifatto i calcoli sedici volte, e non è un problema di materiali, o di giunture, o di, be’, la velocità che un corpo umano è progettato per sopportare (quello non è mai un problema, ad ogni modo), ma _c’è_ un problema, da qualche parte, solo che il suo cervello è come bloccato.   
  
Forse ha bisogno di schiarirsi le idee, cambiare aria, andare a dormire.   
  
O forse ha bisogno di più caffè.   
  
« _Signore, pare si tratti di una questione piuttosto urgente._ »   
  
«Eh?»   
  
« _Il motivo della presenza dell’agente Coulson._ »   
  
«Cosa?»   
  
Jarvis sospira. Tony è sicuro di non averlo mai programmato per essere così insopportabile – almeno, è sicuro di non essere così masochista da pensare che un’intelligenza artificiale insofferente potesse essere una buona idea, quindi in teoria non dovrebbe nemmeno averlo programmato in quel modo. Certo, Dummy doveva essere un braccio meccanico e guardate dove siamo finiti ora, per cui tutto è possibile.   
  
« _L’agente Coulson è qui per parlarle di una questione urgente, e richiede di essere ricevuto al più presto._ »   
  
Oh, Coulson. Sì, certo, l’appuntamento, consulto urgente, bla bla bla. «Digli di aspettare un secondo, mh?»   
  
« _In realtà, l’agente Coulson è qui da un’ora._ »   
  
Tony guarda accigliato dentro la sua tazza di caffè appena versato. «E perché non me l’hai detto? No, non importa, lascia stare, se è qui da un’ora potrà aspettarne anche un’altra.»   
  
«Riferisco subito, signore,» dice Jarvis, con una voce un po’ troppo condiscendente per i gusti di Tony. Ma comunque.   
  
Finalmente ha un po’ di calma, caffè e un intero pomeriggio di fronte a sé per risolvere il mistero dei repulsori infingardi, non c’è niente di –   
  
« _L’agente Coulson mi chiede di informarla che se non salirà subito ad incontrarlo scenderà personalmente a – e cito – stanarla da quel covo infernale._ »   
  
«Ah!» strilla Tony, calandosi gli occhialoni da saldatore sul viso e brandendo una chiave inglese nell’aria. «Vorrei che ci provas–»   
  
Le porte del laboratorio si aprono, la musica si spegne all’improvviso, e Tony si chiede perché ogni tanto non tiene la bocca chiusa. Non crede nel destino – è uno scienziato, andiamo – ma la legge di Murphy è tutta un’altra cosa.   
  
«Stark.»   
  
«Perché sei entrato, come hai fatto, è Pepper che ti ha dato i codici?» spara, indignato, mentre Coulson gli va incontro con un tablet in mano e un plico di fogli sotto braccio, scavalcando con determinazione tutte le panche e gli attrezzi e i robot che si trovano sul suo cammino. «Non ho mai capito perché continui a darti corda ma non possiamo andare avanti così, devo proibirle una volta per tutta di vederti. Uh, Jarvis, non dirle che ho detto una cosa del genere.»   
  
« _Non mi permetterei mai, signore._ »   
  
«Stark, non ho tempo,» dice Coulson, e sotto quel suo tono piatto c’è quasi della frustrazione. Si ferma un attimo a guardarlo e, uh, non ha una bella cera, tra le occhiaie e l’aria vagamente omicida. Forse sarebbe meglio non farlo arrabbiare. «Mi servono due firme e poi potrà tornare a giocare con i suoi robot.»   
  
Gli porge il plico di fogli.   
  
Tony fa una piccola smorfia e si allontana un pochino.   
  
Coulson inspira e chiude gli occhi, trattenendo il fiato in quello che anni di lavoro con Pepper gli hanno insegnato a riconoscere come il rituale del _sto contando fino a dieci per non arrecarti violenza fisica_. Quando li riapre espira, e appoggia il dossier accanto al lavoro di Tony.   
  
Tony si toglie gli occhialoni e raccoglie i documenti, perché, checché se ne dica, non è _davvero_ uno che si diverte nel vedere soffrire la gente.   
  
Okay, non _tutta_ la gente.   
  
«Ecco, su, ho fatto,» dice, lasciando la sua firma svolazzante in calce a tutti i documenti che lo richiedono, ovviamente solo dopo aver controllato di non star donando il suo cervello ai laboratori della SHIELD (posti terribili, davvero, così arretrati, non si meritano un onore del genere). Richiude allegramente la cartellina e gliela porge con una pacca sulla spalla. «Vedi, ci voleva tanto?»   
  
Una vena sulla fronte di Coulson inizia a pulsare, sempre più rapida, mentre i suoi occhi si spostano lentamente verso il punto in cui la mano di Tony è appoggiata sulla sua giacca.   
  
E sulle macchie di olio di motore che ci ha lasciato.   
  
«… oops?»   
  
Un muscolo nella guancia di Coulson si contrae in maniera inquietante.   
  
Spera solo che Dummy sia abbastanza sveglio da non passargli sopra, quando starà sbavando privo di sensi sul pavimento del laboratorio.   
  
  
  
**#4: Thor ( & Darcy)**   
  
«Figlio di Coul!»   
  
L’arrivo del figlio di Coul è, come sempre, provvidenziale. L’uomo si ferma all’ingresso della taverna in cui hanno passato le ultime ore brindando ai loro avi e sfidandosi, da veri guerrieri, in giochi di destrezza (“freccette”, dicono sia questo il loro nome) e li guarda con un’espressione di profondo dispiacere. Forse avrebbero dovuto invitare anche lui alla loro sortita.   
  
«Perché,» dice, sempre fin troppo attento a dosare le parole, e Thor immagina voglia sapere il perché della sua convocazione. Aggiusta la presa alla vita di Lady Darcy, la cui lotta contro la gravità si stava rivelando più che mai futile, e si appresta a raccontare la loro ultima avventura.   
  
«No, ho cambiato idea, non voglio sapere niente. Quanto ha bevuto?»   
  
«Tanto da gareggiare con i membri della corte di mio padre Odino!» esclama, orgoglioso.   
  
«Voglio morire,» biascica Lady Darcy, aggrappandosi con vigore al suo braccio, il bel viso tinto di una leggera sfumatura di verde. Thor le accarezza benevolmente i capelli.   
  
«Ce la fa a camminare?» chiede il figlio di Coul, e quando Lady Darcy tenta di mostrare il suo equilibrio è lesto a correre al suo fianco e passarsi una delle sue braccia attorno alle spalle. Lady Darcy è una valorosa compagna di bevute, ma non sembra essere avvezza a un numero tanto elevato di quelle bevande midgardiane dai nomi curiosi tanto quanto il loro colore.   
  
«Eeehi, capo, quanto tempo,» lo saluta Lady Darcy, sorridendo radiosa e scivolando un po’ di più dalla presa di entrambi. «Dovevi venire, la birra di questo posto è stabri– starbil– tanto buona.»   
  
«Non ne dubito,» risponde lui, e insieme tentano i primi passi verso casa. Lady Darcy barcolla un poco ma resta ostinatamente in piedi, pur perdendo quel poco di colore che le restava in viso.   
  
«Potrei stare per vomitare,» esclama, e oltre la sua testa ciondolante vede il figlio di Coul alzare gli occhi al cielo, in una silenziosa invocazione delle divinità midgardiane, prima di riprendere, con più attenzione, la loro lenta marcia.   
  
«Non dovevi farla ubriacare,» dice poi, in tono di rimprovero, e nonostante il grido indignato di Lady Darcy («Ehi, sono _maggiorenne_!») Thor si sente invero un poco in colpa.   
  
«Volevamo celebrare il suo primo mese al vostro servizio. La mia Lady Jane mi ha chiesto di accompagnarla in sua vece, giacché questa sera non poteva essere con noi, e sono stato onorato di accettare. Questa taverna, poi, mi è stata consigliata dal buon Barton, per le gustose pietanze e le ottime bevande, e davvero, la qualità dei loro fritti è–»   
  
Lady Darcy si piega, d’un tratto, e soccombe agli effetti di una sbronza degna di essere ricordata nei canti dei bardi di Midgard.   
  
Sopra le scarpe del figlio di Coul.   
  
«Dio, perché devi parlare di queste cose,» mormora, pulendosi la bocca con l’orlo di una manica, pallida in viso e tremante. «Odio vomitare per strada.»   
  
Il figlio di Coul, con sguardo cupo, si lascia sfuggire un quieto verso di dolore. Sicuramente perché anche lui capisce le sofferenze di Lady Darcy.   
  
  
  
**#5: Steve**   
  
Steve sta cercando di fare amicizia, e, be’, gli hanno detto che di questi tempi si fa con il caffè.   
  
In realtà aveva pensato di presentarsi nell’ufficio di Coulson con un mazzo di fiori – dopotutto non aveva potuto portargliene in ospedale, e anche se è tornato al lavoro da settimane è sempre un bel pensiero, no? – ma Stark si era strozzato con la propria saliva e Barton si era _messo a ridere_ , per la prima volta davanti a lui, una risata con tanto di lacrime agli occhi che ricominciava ogni volta che posava lo sguardo sulla sua faccia confusa, andando avanti finché Natasha non gli aveva gentilmente spiegato che forse un caffè sarebbe stato più appropriato. Coulson, d’altronde, ama il caffè.   
  
«Meglio non fargli prendere un infarto appena tornato in ufficio,» aveva aggiunto Stark, e Barton si era asciugato gli occhi mormorando «Avrei voluto vederlo,» e Steve aveva deciso di ignorarli completamente.   
  
Quindi ora ha un caffè in mano e una ciambella nell’altra, ed è nell’ufficio di Coulson per augurargli una pronta guarigione e magari tentare di fare quattro chiacchiere, peccato solo che Coulson non ci sia.   
  
Eppure dovrebbe essere relegato al lavoro da scrivania per almeno un altro paio di mesi…   
  
Indugia un po’ sulla porta, indeciso se lasciare tutto con un bigliettino o tornare più tardi. Da una parte, abbandonare caffè e ciambella con una nota scarabocchiata di fretta gli sembra un gesto così maleducato, ma d’altra parte non sa dove sia Coulson e quanto ci metterà a tornare, e non può andare in giro per tutto il pomeriggio con una tazza di caffè in mano…   
  
«Desidera qualcosa, Capitano?»   
  
Steve salta di un palmo da terra e si volta di scatto, l’istinto a difendersi più rapido del buon senso.   
  
«Coulson!» esclama, e poi: «Santo cielo, _sono mortificato_.»   
  
Coulson sbatte lentamente le palpebre da sotto la cascata di caffè che si è beccato in faccia, e addosso, su tutti i vestiti, fissandolo con il viso pietrificato in un’espressione di vaga sorpresa. Il suo sguardo sembra un po’ vacuo, puntato da qualche parte attorno alla clavicola di Steve, come se facesse fatica a rendersi conto di cosa è successo.   
  
Steve si scusa in tutte le lingue che conosce, dispiaciuto oltre ogni dire, mentre tenta di tamponare in ogni modo la cravatta ormai completamente rovinata di Coulson e cerca di farsi dire qualcosa per capire se Coulson sia andato in shock o meno.   
  
«Non si preoccupi,» mormora, con un debole sorriso, e anche se il suo tono è un po’ assente Steve lo lascia andare. «È stato gentile. Torni… presto. Sì. Grazie.»   
  
Poi fugge dentro il suo ufficio e gli sbatte la porta in faccia.   
  
C’è di positivo, si dice Steve, impalato in corridoio a fissare la porta di Coulson come un idiota mentre cerca di capire se quello che ha sentito fosse o meno un singhiozzo, che se Coulson è riuscito a sorprendere _lui_ alle spalle, allora la fisioterapia sta andando splendidamente.   
  
  
  
**+1: Bruce**   
  
C’è qualcosa di stranamente catartico nello svegliarsi dopo aver fatto fare una passeggiatina a Hulk e trovarsi di fronte il cielo, azzurro, immenso e avvolgente. È… rilassante, in un certo senso.   
  
Certo, poi ci sono anche tutti i muscoli che gridano vendetta, il mal di testa lacerante e il senso di vuoto allo stomaco da _chissà se stavolta…_ ma non c’è niente di perfetto al mondo.   
  
Oggi, per completare il quadretto, è caduto nell’Hudson. Quando si dice una bella giornata, insomma.   
  
Appena riapre gli occhi da Bruce e si rende conto di essere in acqua, la sorpresa lo fa irrigidire completamente, e ha solo il tempo di serrare nuovamente le palpebre prima di affondare; riemerge sputando una boccata d’acqua putrida e prende fiato, tenta di calmarsi, tenta di non andare sotto di nuovo e di nuotare verso la riva, e soprattutto tenta di non pensare al brodo primordiale di malattie e rifiuti in cui sta sguazzando. Ha già avuto la sua parte di contaminazioni con i raggi gamma, può tranquillamente fare a meno del colera.   
  
La riva non è così lontana, per fortuna, ma tra i suoi muscoli provati dalla trasformazione e la forza della corrente ci mette ben più del previsto a raggiungerla, e quando riesce infine a trascinarsi sulla terra ferma ha giusto le energie per trascinarsi a qualche metro dall’acqua e poi accasciarsi a terra.   
  
Il cielo, oggi, è di un blu assurdo. E c’è Tony cha svolazza in giro facendo esplodere… cose. Perfetto, l’hanno anche messo KO prima che finisse la battaglia. Si appoggia un braccio sugli occhi e sospira, frustrato e dolorante e così maledettamente _stanco_.   
  
È a quel punto che inizia a tremare.   
  
«Ugh,» dice, con sentimento, mentre il freddo gli attacca la pelle bagnata come mille lame affilate e i suoi denti non vogliono smetterla di battere, per quanto provi a tenerli fermi, e in tutto ciò non sa nemmeno se si sono accorti di dove sia finito. Probabilmente ci vorranno ore prima che lo trovino, con la sua fortu–   
  
«Dottor Banner? Bruce? _Bruce!_ »   
  
Bruce si volta, stordito dal freddo e dalla stanchezza, convinto che sia una mezza allucinazione, e quello che vede lo confonde ancora di più: c’è Coulson, in cima alla collinetta che dà sul suo angolo di spiaggia, che lo fissa preoccupato, e appena lo vede muoversi gli si precipita incontro scivolando giù per la terra umida senza pensarci due volte. Atterra in una pozza di fango lanciando schizzi ovunque e poi corre verso di lui, fermandosi solo quand’è accovacciato accanto alla sua testa e gli sta controllando il polso, la testa, le pupille.   
  
«Si sente bene? È ferito?» chiede, studiandogli gli occhi, e Bruce è talmente sorpreso che per un attimo smette perfino di tremare dal freddo. Coulson è – è _lurido_ , coperto di fango fino alle ginocchia, e Bruce non l’ha mai visto così. Probabilmente _nessuno_ l’ha mai visto così, e la cosa più surreale è che Coulson non sembra nemmeno essersene accorto.   
  
«Dottore…?»   
  
«Sì, scusi, sì, sto bene, non sono –» e vorrebbe rassicurarlo ulteriormente, ma viene interrotto da un gigantesco starnuto che sarebbe stato più appropriato per la sua controparte verde. E poi ricomincia a tremare.   
  
Coulson si acciglia e sbotta nella sua trasmittente una manciata di ordini – coordinate, aggiornamento sulla sua situazione, _portate una coperta termica e fate in fretta_ – poi la mette via e inizia a levarsi la giacca. Bruce non capisce cosa stia succedendo finché non se la trova appoggiata sulle spalle, calda e confortevole e così asciutta che vorrebbe piangere, mentre Coulson si allontana per andare a prendere i paramedici.   
  
Bruce resta immobile a fissare la giacca. La giacca _di Coulson_.   
  
Quando alla fine torna alla civiltà è con una coperta saldamente avvolta attorno alle spalle, pantaloni nuovi, una felpa della SHIELD addosso e la giacca di Coulson stretta tra le mani, ed esce dal van su cui l’avevano caricato per scoprire che la battaglia è finalmente finita.   
  
«Fatto una bella nuotata?» chiede Barton, con un mezzo sorrisetto, mentre tira via una delle sue frecce da un mucchio di metallo fumante che, un tempo, doveva essere un drone, e Tony gli si avvicina allegro togliendosi l’elmo dell’armatura.   
  
«Puzzi di morte,» lo saluta – che è vero, ma questo non gli impedisce di invadere il suo spazio vitale, come sempre, per controllare personalmente che sia tutto a posto. Bruce lo lascia fare, paziente e appena divertito, con un piccolo _grazie_ a mezza bocca. Solo alla fine della sua ispezione Tony nota cosa sta stringendo tra le mani. «Aspetta – quella è…?»   
  
La guarda a bocca aperta, poi si volta di scatto verso l’incrocio alle sue spalle, dove Coulson sta dirigendo lo sgombro dell’area da sopra un autobus ribaltato, coperto di fango e in maniche di camicia.   
  
«Oh mio Dio,» mormora, piano.   
  
«Quello è…?» chiede Steve, avvicinandosi a loro due con gli occhi anche lui puntati sullo stato pietoso dei vestiti di Coulson, incerto e confuso.   
  
«Sì, è – che sta succedendo?»   
  
Bruce scuote la testa, mostrando la giacca, rovinata per sempre dall’acqua e dall’infido sporco del fiume. «Non lo so, mi sono svegliato e lui mi ha trovato e mi ha dato questa.»   
  
Steve e Tony la fissano come si potrebbe fissare il Santo Graal, o una bomba a tempo che si è bloccata da sola proprio un secondo prima di scoppiare. È un momento di profonda riflessione, almeno finché non sentono Natasha ridacchiare piano insieme a Clint.   
  
«C’è qualcosa che volete dire anche al resto della classe?»   
  
«Non vi preoccupate, è solo Coulson che si comporta da Coulson,» dice Barton, ridendo sotto i baffi, e Natasha fa un cenno verso la giacca, le labbra increspate in un sorriso e gli occhi divertiti.   
  
«Una volta mi avevano colpito al braccio, e Coulson ha usato la sua cravatta come laccio emostatico,» dice, e davanti alla loro incomprensione scuote la testa aggiunge: «Benvenuto nella famiglia, dottore,» prima di girare i tacchi e scomparire nel via vai di agenti.   
  
Bruce, Tony e Steve restano a contemplare in silenzio la giacca rovinata.


End file.
